Star Wars: A Clone Uprising
by Falcroy
Summary: After the creation of the Galactic Empire, the 501st was sent to eliminate an uprising on Kamino, involving several Kaminoan scientists. Officially, the 501st Legion had suppressed, destroyed what was left their rebellion, and captured Tipoca City. However, the Rebel Clones would eventually, a decade after, restore a Republic they once fought for. For this.. was a Clone Rebellion.
1. Chapter 1: An Imperial Discovery

**Star Wars: A Clone Uprising (S1)**

 **2019 REVISED UPDATE**

 **D** **isclaimer: If it isn't obvious, I do not own Star Wars.**

 **This journey begins on 14 BBY, five years after the events of "The Great Jedi Purge" and the final end to the Clone Wars. Also at the beginning of the Galactic Empire now ruled by Emperor Palpatine.**

 **Protocol 66 was ordered by Palpatine and carried out swiftly by the clone battalions of the Galactic Republic across the Galaxy. As a result, a near end of the Jedi Order. However, this order was not carried out alone, but through mind-controlling inhibitor chips, which forced the Republic Armies to obey.**

 **Some notable clones, such as Captain Rex of the 501st, Commando Gregor, and Commander Wolffe of the 104th Battalion had theirs removed.**

 **Prepare yourselves, this is going to be a long one.**

 **(Oh, you might realize that this is similar to "Star Wars: Clone Rebellion" by SaintofAllSaints01 which I highly recommend you read.)**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

"Execute Order 66." Mere words that gave way to the end to those we knew as the Peacekeepers of the Galaxy. It's victims, many members of the Jedi Order, carried out by inhibitor chip controlled armies across the galaxy, the clones, and of course, Darth Vader.

Fortunately, only a few number of Jedi have survived, and are now hidden in deep sectors across the galaxy, away from the Galactic Empire.

After the fight between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker on Mustafar, it's been five years since it had took place. The Empire had taken notice of what appeared to be an uprising on Kamino.

* * *

 **501st Imperial Star Destroyer:**

A man resembling an Imperial Officer entered a room that seemed to be the Mess Hall. He was looking for someone, who he had found at one of the tables at the far end of the hall. Particularly the one below a busted ceiling light. And so, he went over to that person's table.

He asked, "Are you enjoying your meal?"

"Whatever they gave me, it tastes like vermin." The figure answered.

"Commander Appo, we've been tasked with taking down an uprising on Kamino, your home planet, if I remember correctly." said the Officer.

"Admiral Yularen, I would prefer if you did not tell me this during my meal, but yes, Kamino is my home planet, and the home of my brothers." Appo replied.

He thought for a few seconds, and came to a realization.

"Wait, Kamino? A rebel uprising? That's impossible! Give me details of who we're fighting against!" Appo asked.

"Well, Commander, it gave me quite the surprise too. But it appears that Imperial Intelligence says Tipoca City is currently in the process of an operation we do not know of, according to it's recent power usage." Yularen answered.

"Weren't the Kaminoans ordered to stop production until further notice?" Appo asked again.

"Yes they were, but it seems that they are indeed building an army, presumably to fight our Empire. A probe droid was sent to Tipoca City and spotted LAAT Gunships transporting supplies across the facilities." Yularen said.

"Not only that, according to Intel, they had also spotted..

.

..

...

Clone Troopers." He added.

After hearing this, Appo realized that he was tasked with fighting those he might consider his brothers. However, he shook off the thought, and stood up. He then walked with Admiral Yularen to the bridge to discuss the briefing.

* * *

 **501st ISD Bridge:**

They arrived to a holotable that lit up and showed a hologram of Tipoca City.

Commander Appo, Admiral Yularen, and three others resembling clone sergeants of the 501st began their briefing.

"The 501st has been tasked with capturing Tipoca City, the center of operations for this rebellion. You will begin landing next week at 0200. You must capture the platforms to allow for the takeover of the facilities. However, you will not do this alone. Lord Vader will not be with us for this campaign, so he has hired a mercenary in his place by the name of Boba Fett. You will assist him in carrying out his tasks as his objectives are different from yours." Yularen said.

 **After the platforms are captured, we will be landing in shuttles as Boba Fett retrieves the clone DNA template, and is extracted to our destroyer. Once we've finished taking Tipoca City, the Kaminoans in question will be punished accordingly.**

"I can't believe we're attacking our home planet, but we'll do anything the Empire asks of us." said a clone sergeant.

"Orders are orders, this is convenient considering we'll know where we're going and where to fight." Appo replied.

"Also, we've been given orders that you must relinquish your old armor and wear the new 'stormtrooper' armor that just came in recently, we don't need any friendly fire." The Admiral added.

Appo sighed, looked down at his clone armor, and whispered to himself, "I always enjoyed wearing this armor.."  
He then looked up to the Admiral and said, "Very well, we'll begin our attack at 0200 as planned, let's show them who the real clones are."

"Dismissed." said Admiral Yularen.

The briefing was completed.

* * *

 **Tipoca City Command Center:**

The Kaminoans were alone, and had no intergalactic faction backing them up. They were not going to allow the Galactic Empire to eventually destroy them once they saw their cloning capabilities as a threat.

Over 87 thousand clones were combat ready as of the formation of the Galactic Empire, which is due to the lack of supplies and supply backers. However, they had hundreds of LAATs and a variety of ground vehicles left over in stock that was meant for use in the Clone Wars against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, which was eradicated after the transition from the Galactic Republic to the Galactic Empire.

These clones were tasked with the "liberation" of the galaxy, to free it from the tyranny of the Galactic Empire. Unlike their predecessors, they grew many times faster, and had undergone strict and rigorous training.

A Kaminoan 'Clone Master' named Terra Fal had just arrived in the Prime Minister's Office, giving his latest report.

"Minister Su, it won't be long until the Imperials find out of our plan, we must move to our secret base immediately." said Terra Fal.

"I am aware, but we can wait a little longer, have Commander Onder on standby should the Imperials attack us." Lama Su replied.

Terra Fal sighed, then said, "One of our patrols found an Imperial Probe Droid, east of Tipoca City. We must move quickly if we are to stand a chance against the Empire."

Lama Su stood up calmly, and replied, "Have our Acclamators called up and ready to move. We are moving now. Leave nothing behind, the databanks, DNA Samples, and all other essentials."

"Yes, Minister Su. The troops have been informed and will be ready should we be attacked." Terra Fal replied.

* * *

 **Tipoca City Control Center:**

Clone Commander Onder, one of the first bred without an inhibitor chip and born to fight the Empire, was just given orders from the Prime Minister. He had activated the PA system, for all of Tipoca City to hear.

"All battalions, staff, and non-essential personnel, we are beginning Operation 'Lightbulb.' Acclamators will arrive shortly, and all personnel are to evacuate Tipoca City. Combatant Personnel must report to their Unit Commanders. The Imperials have arrived, and plan to wipe us out. Prepare for battle; do not fail us. Onder, out." said Commander Onder.

Onder turned around to face a squad that stood behind him and ordered:

"Troopers! We must hold off the imperial forces in Tipoca City! The enemy may be bred in the same facilities as ours, but our faith in our brothers is much stronger! Do not let them succeed until we've successfully evacuated, is that clear?"

The squad members replied in unison, "Yes, sir!"

Alarms blared and Tipoca City was being evacuated. Hangar bays opened. Troopers were readying their weapons, and Pilots were heading to their fighters.

The Acclamators had arrived two days prior to the Imperial Attack and moved most supplies to another system. Regardless of what would happen, Tipoca City would end up in Imperial Control.

* * *

 **End of Chapter:**

 **This is one of the first stories I've ever put effort into making, hopefully, it wasn't too bad to read.**

 **I may try to bring in some notable characters along the way. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Daring Escape from Kamino

**2019 REVISED UPDATE**

 **Note: I'll recap previous chapters at the beginning of new ones, just so you can catch up should you be reading this LIVE as the story updates. I would appreciate feedback if you enjoy reading.**

* * *

 _"Tipoca City! The 501st has received orders from Imperial Intelligence to eradicate the rebel uprising on Kamino, meaning a fight against their homeworld. However, they will be led by a mercenary, Boba Fett, who will assist in the capture of Tipoca City. Failure is not an option for them. Should the Kaminoans fail, their rebellion will perish, and they would never be able to fight against the Galactic Empire, ruled by Emperor Palpatine. As the 501st close in, the Kaminoans begin a desperate evacuation to a covert base in another system... but where?"_

* * *

It was a dark and endless night for those on Kamino, as they spent countless hours trying to move into the Acclamators. During the week, you either got some sleep, or no sleep. It was even worse with the thundering rain, but these efforts will pay off, should they be successful.

Terra Fal went to the Command Center, where Lama Su was supervising the moving operation.

* * *

 **Tipoca City Command Center:**

Terra Fal walked to the Prime Minister who was orchestrating the entire op at the rectangular holotable, and said, "Minister Su, we have deployed our Venators in Kamino's atmosphere, they'll be covering our Acclamators as planned once we're ready for takeoff."

The Prime Minister turned around and replied, "Good, have our Acclamators ready once we've completed our moving operations, we are only a quarter away from completi-"

Something interrupted Minister Su as a loud beeping came from his Panel.

"One moment." said Lama Su.

He activated the panel, and a hologram of a republican officer appeared.  
The Officer began speaking, "Minister, we are getting reports of a ship warping out of hyperspace, it's the Imperials."

The Minister was not surprised, he replied, "As expected, engage them until we have finished our preparations."

"Yes, Minister." said the Officer.

The hologram faded, and the Minister began to contact Commander Onder.  
The Clone Commander appeared on the holotable.

The Minister spoke, "Commander Onder, finish up and have our troops prepare for battle with our fighters deployed to assist in the city's defense."

"Understood, sir. Onder, out." said Onder, as he faded from the holotable.

The Minister turned around and spoke to the Scientist, "Have our Acclamators take off and warp to _that_ system." as he pointed to a planet on the holomap.

"As you wish, Minister." Terra Fal replied.

An air raid siren sounded across Tipoca City, fighters took off and went to join the Venators in the atmosphere. The Acclamators took off to their destination and were already warping to hyperspace. The Minister left the Command Center to grab his belongings.

* * *

 **501st ISD Bridge:**

Admiral Yularen stood at the front of the bridge as they were about to finish warping out of hyperspace. The Star Destroyer came to a complete stop, as the planet was shown before them.

The Admiral saw a fleet of Venators, **five** , in front of the system, he ordered one of the officers at a panel.

"Lieutenant, hail their fleet." ordered Admiral Yularen.

"Yes, Admiral." replied the Lieutenant.

* * *

 **Venator Star Destroyer Bridge:**

"Admiral Moorn, we're being hailed by them." said one of the Republican Officers.

The Admiral answered, "Put them through."

After that, a figure appeared on the holotable infront of Moorn, it appeared to be an Imperial Officer. It was Admiral Yularen.

"Ah, Admiral Moorn. I haven't seen you since the Battle of Scipio.." said Yularen.

"Likewise, but I was not told that we were getting inspected so soon. What are you here for?" asked Moorn.

Yularen looked down on Moorn, and answered, "We are here to arrest the Kaminoans for conspiracy against the Empire, and you are to let us through immediately."

Moorn took a pause, and whispered to an officer next to him, "Have all ships deploy fighters and ready the batteries."  
The Officer had nodded.

Moorn then replied, "I'm afraid that will not be happening."

* * *

 **501st ISD Bridge:**

Admiral Yularen than turned from the holotable and saw a glimpse of a few Acclamators warping into hyperspace.

"It's treason then, we will show no mercy." said Admiral Yularen.

Moorn replied, "You're not getting to them without going through us... imperial scum _._ "

The Republican Admiral than cut off the transmission. Yularen turned around to see the Venators firing upon their Destroyer and launching fighters.  
Admiral Yularen yelled, "Deploy all fighters! Their obsolete cruisers are no match for our Star Destroyer. Prepare the dropships for our invasion on Tipoca City!"

Compared with the Empire's new "Imperial Star Destroyers" the old Venators could do only so much as to scratch them. As their Clone Wars era technology was made obsolete against imperial tech advancements in half a decade.

Yularen then ordered, "Do not let them escape alive. Fire all batteries!"

Kamino, was finally under siege.

* * *

 **Tipoca City Platforms:**

Commander Onder had just seen the last Acclamator leave, the remaining personnel were to leave on the LAATs once the remaining DNA samples are recovered. He stepped outside with a squad following behind him in Phase 2 armor and red markings similar to Shock Troopers.

He looked up to see TIEs with ARC-170s in pursuit. Clones across the platforms began to man turrets and got in positions for an imperial landing.  
Commander Onder activated his commlink, and said, "Onder to Control, notify our remaining troops to hold off the Imperial Attack until the Kaminoans have successfully been extracted."

A voice replied, "Understood Onder, Waylander out."

The commlink turned off, and Onder pointed at two of his troopers.

"Cutler, Tin, head to the Southern Laboratory and help with the DNA sample extraction!"

The two troopers replied, "Yes, sir!" and then ran off to their objective.

Onder looked up again, to see Imperial Dropships dropping off Stormtroopers on unoccupied platforms.

"For Kamino!" he yelled, followed by the yells of the other hundred clones ready to die for their brothers. And so, Stormtroopers in Blue Markings began to fight the rebel clones.

Onder ordered his squad, "We must secure the Prime Minister, do not let the imperials near him!"

* * *

 **Tipoca City Airspace:**

An LAAT Gunship was deployed from a hangar bay west of Tipoca City, it carried two mass-driver missle launchers, four ball beam turrets, and three anti-personnel turrets, it was on the way to eliminate enemy dropships landing on the city platforms.

The battle was large and fierce, under the shadow of the night, and thundering rain. It was a lightshow between red and blue beams, however, the battle was in favor of the Empire, for they outnumbered the Republican troopers.

The Pilot activated his comm system, "This is Reaver, we've spotted landing craft south of the military complex, we're moving in."

The gunship flew closer to what appeared to be an Imperial Landing Shuttle, different from the dropships that carried stormtrooper units. All of a sudden, a figure exited the shuttle and began to fly towards the LAAT.

"It's a mercenary, open fire!" yelled the co-pilot.

Little to no surprise, it was the mercenary, Boba Fett, flying towards the LAAT with his jetpack. As he flew, he was being gunned down upon by the ball turrets and laser turrets in front of the gunship.

The lone mercenary managed to get onto the cockpit and shoot the pilot dead with his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, causing the gunship to bank hard and eventually crash into it's doom.

The co-pilot's controls were stuck, and he made a call to the Tipoca City Control Center, "Reaver to Control, we've been hit and we're going down! There is a bounty hunter fighting alongside the imperials; have our jet troopers watch out for him!"

Those were his final words as he crashed into the water, and drowned.

* * *

 **Tipoca City Education Complex:**

Onder and his squad of four were making it down to the Command Center, to secure the Prime Minister Lama Su. However, the fastest route there was through the education center, where GAR clones were educated.

They had eventually met a platoon of clones that were fighting a group of stormtroopers that were already at the entrance of the Command Center.

Onder went to the platoon sergeant and asked, "What's the situation here, trooper?"

He replied, "Commander, they have already breached the entrance and we cannot contact anyone on the other side!"

"We must reach the Prime Minister before it is too late! Get a Z6 Rotary up here and mow them down!" yelled the Commander.

A clone from the platoon grabbed a large weapon with 6 barrels sticking out, the trooper fired against the stormtroopers, making way to the Command Center.

"Move up!" said the platoon sergeant.

The troopers eventually made it into the command center, and killed the invaders inside the complex.

Onder and his team, was finally at the entrance of the Prime Minister's office.

* * *

 **Prime Minister's Office, Tipoca City:**

It had seemed the ceiling light was busted, and the door was jammed. So the clones forced it open and searched for Minister Su.

"Search the area, he's in here somewhere." said Commander Onder.

It took the clones 4 minutes to find the Prime Minister, the office was particularly big, so it would take a while to search for the Minister.

"Commander.. I think you want to see this.." said one of the troopers.

Commander Onder went over to the trooper, he stood infront what appeared to be a closet, Onder replied, "What did you find, Eli?"

Onder than looked inside, he could not believe his eyes..

Prime Minister Lama Su, was killed and laid dead in the closet, he had blaster bolt markings all over his chest, and on his forehead.

"Those imperials will pay for this!" yelled Commander Onder.

Onder activated his commlink, "Control, evacuate all personnel immediately, Prime Minister Lama Su was killed in action, we're leaving."

A voice spoke, "Understood, Commander. The Minister's death will not be in vain, get to the nearest transport immediately."

The PA system for Tipoca City, blaring a different alarm. *bzzt* *bzzt* *bzzt*

* * *

 **Tipoca City:**

The remaining personnel on Kamino know what this meant. The evacuation phase was complete and needed to leave immediately. The rebel clones either died trying to escape, or died fighting. However, a few were able to survive the final evacuation. Commander Onder and the rest of the clones were able to escape in a secret hangar below the military complex. It contained 8 LAATs Gunships. Onder, before boarding, saw six other Kaminoans, one of them being Terra Fal.

"Head Scientist, I am afraid to tell you that, the Prime Minister is dead." said Onder.

The scientist was shaken, he then put on a straight face and said, "It was a pleasure serving him, we will avenge him and destroy this so-called Empire.. shame he couldn't come with us.."

Suddenly, stormtroopers started entering the hangar, and one of them shouted: "It's them! Don't let them escape!"

The Kaminoans quickly boarded the transports, and the pilots were preparing to take off.

Onder yelled in response to the remaining troopers, "We've been tailed! Open fire and secure our escape! Have our pilots lift off now!"

The rebel clones immediately began firing on the imperial troops that were entering the hangar, and boarded each of the LAATs as they took off. One of the stormtroopers had pulled out a projectile launcher, fired at one of the LAATs, and resulted in it's explosion.

"Commander! They have launchers! We must leave now!" yelled Terra Fal.

Onder signaled with his hand at one of the hovering LAATs and caught attention of it's pilot. The LAAT pilot nodded and started firing the gunship's arsenal at the entrance of the hangar.

"Blow it!" yelled Onder.

The entrance that the stormtroopers were pouring into had collapsed. The rebel clones were able to live for another day, proceeded to board the remaining gunships, and took off.

They had finally managed to escape Kamino. However, they needed to board one of the Venators above, but what was the situation there?

* * *

 **Kamino Space:**

The Imperial Star Destroyer was well intact, with it's shield capability far outplaying the Venators. Three out of Five Venators were either disabled or destroyed, and the remaining two were still engaged, which was Moorn's "Beverend" and another named "Spiral."

Onder contacted Admiral Moorn with his commlink, "Admiral, we must retreat immediately, Tipoca City has been lost, open up the hangar bay for us to land and prepare for warp."

Admiral Moorn replied, "Understood, Commander, meet me on the bridge once you've boarded. Oh, may I also speak with the Prime Minister?"

Onder than took time to think about it, and told the Admiral, "Sorry, Admiral. Prime Minister Lama Su was killed by the imperials while he was still in his office."

Moorn, probably knew Lama Su the most, ever since the Second Battle of Geonosis, it was a shame that he had died. Without an answer, he turned off the commlink and gave an order to bridge control.

"Open up the hangar bay doors for the survivors, and have both the Beverend & Spiral prepare for hyperspace."

An officer asked, "Where are we going, sir?"

Admiral Moorn had to remember correctly the location of the secret base, he was only told two months ago before it was ever constructed.

He finally answered, "Mon Calamari.."

The remaining LAAT gunships landed in the Hangar Bays of the Beverend.

"Warp now!" yelled the Admiral.

All of a sudden, the Spiral exploded, it's explosion powerful enough to throw the Beverend off course.

"What the-" said the Admiral, as the Venator warped to a different destination.

* * *

 **501st ISD Bridge:**

"What's their trajectory?" said the Admiral.

The lieutenant replied, "It seems that the explosion may have adjusted that last venator's course, they are headed towards an unknown sector."

"They're dead in space then, we have successfully eliminated the uprising on Kamino.." said Admiral Yularen.

An officer in white walked up to the Admiral, appearing to be an Imperial Intelligence Officer.

"Admiral, you are to prepare for Lord Vader's arrival and have the 501st stationed here. Kamino will prove to be a very valuable base. He will also be bringing his apprentice." said the officer.

Admiral Yularen was surprised, when the officer said "Apprentice," he thought it may have been Ahsoka Tano. He ignored the thought and nodded in response.

* * *

 **Tipoca City Mess Hall:**

After the capture of Kamino, the empire quickly constructed their own bases and assimilated Tipoca City. Two 501st stormtroopers who participated were having a chat.

"Have you heard of the rumour that Lord Vader has an apprentice?" said the first.

"Ah, I see he picked someone from the Inquisitors, yes?" asked the second.

"No, his apprentice is not an inquisitor, they say Lord Vader found him on Kashyyyk during Protocol 66." replied the first.

"What is the name of his apprentice?" the second asked again.

"I'm not quite sure, but if I remember correctly, his name was...

.

..

...

...

 **"Starkiller"**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the second chapter!** **It was fun writing this one.**

 **Starkiller will play a big part, but I won't make it too clear yet.**

 **May the force be with you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Haste Recovery

**Note: Stories and dialogue like this are meant to be read in a slow pace. I can understand if you prefer reading quickly, but you should definitely read carefully to understand what is written.**

* * *

 _"Kamino! After the invasion of Tipoca City and death of Prime Minister Lama Su, imperial forces had finally cut off all known sources of the "clone uprising." Have they insured the collapse of this rebellion? Commander Onder, and Admiral Moorn have been tasked with escorting surviving Kaminoan scientists to a distant planet in the outer rim, however, they have been blown off course and their destination is unknown. Can they reach Mon Calamari in time? Or, has the clone uprising finally come to an end? The Beverend has yet to find it's way there..."_

* * *

 **Beverend Bridge:**

Not one person aboard the Venator had a minute's rest, since their cruiser was blown off course and warped into hyperspace. On the bridge, there was no shortage of yelling, as everyone panicked, trying to find a solution for their sudden change in course.

"Admiral Moorn! That blast nearly wiped our starboard side! We have lost all power to auxiliary life support and navigation systems!" an officer yelled.

Followed by another report, "We have hull damage on decks 4, 7, and 10! Our engineers are working on cutting the engines now, we cannot contact the Acclamator fleet!" that was yelled by another officer.

Moorn wasn't going to get any rest until he got the ship under control, Commander Onder and his platoon went to the Cargo Bay which was reported to have a hull breach. They were equipped with their Phase II armor.

* * *

 **Beverend Cargo Bay:**

"Troopers! Seal that breach and close the airlocks! If we can't close it in time, we won't have any fuel to go anywhere! Move out!" yelled Onder.

Onder's platoon went to secure the remaining fuel cells that were still intact and haven't flown out. One of the troopers, Hound, went up to the cargo bay's control room. Engineers were inside the room and were trying the best they can to seal the breach.

"What the hell is going on? Close it!" yelled the trooper.

An engineer replied with haste, "Sir, the controls for the airlocks aren't functioning! We can't do anything about that hull breach!"

"Step aside!" yelled Hound. As he pushed the engineers aside and opened a panel on the bottom of one of the desks. He went onto his communicator to contact Commander Onder.

"Commander! We cannot close the airlocks from here! You have to send someone to close them manually! I will be able to ray shield the hull breach, but you MUST close those locks!" he told him.

"Good work, Hound." Onder replied.

The Commander called up two troopers from his platoon and gave them instructions, "Valey, Gutter, there should be a panel next to the airlock! I need you two to close it manually!"

"Sir, that's a suicide mission! We are at risk of being sucked out of the ship!" Gutter said.

"I got an idea." Valey replied.

The troopers had attached wires from their belts to a nearby buckle, and carefully made their way to the airlock.

"Seal your helmet! You don't want it falling off do ya?!" yelled Gutter.

"I'm one step ahead of you!" yelled Valey.

The intense pressure felt as if both the troopers were being sucked into a black hole, but they were definitely not going to let that happen. Suddenly, one of the fuel cells whacked Gutter, causing him to lose balance.

"What the hell?!" yelled Onder, as the fuel cell was sucked out of the airlock.

Gutter was losing balance, he was floating with the wire holding him on. He was screaming in pain.

"GODDAMNIT! WHO THE HELL WASN'T HOLDING ONTO THAT FUEL CELL?" Gutter yelled angrily, as he finally retracted his boots onto the floor.

"Focus, Gutter! We need to secure that airlock now!" Valey replied.

As the troopers made their way to the airlock panel, Valey suddenly stopped moving, he turned around and realized.

"Crap, my wire isn't long enough to reach!" yelled Valey.

As Onder processed what was going on, he ordered Gutter instructions, "Gutter! You are the only one who can secure that airlock right now!" he yelled over the commlink.

"Commander, I was whacked in the head by a FUEL CELL!" Gutter whined.

"Gutter, you need to deal with it! Right now you have to save this ship and close that airlock! That's an order!" Onder yelled again.

Gutter did not respond, but proceeded to do what the Commander asked him to, he reached for the panel, and closed the airlock.

The pressure was gone, as Gutter and Valey fell to the ground.

"Hound! Do it now!" Valey yelled over his commlink.

The ray shield was activated, and what was left of the fuel cells, were saved.

Commander Onder and his platoon had saved the ship a lightyear or two of travel.

* * *

 **Beverend Bridge:**

Alarms had continued blaring, and Moorn wanted details of when they were going to warp out of hyperspace.

"Engineer Team, our navigation systems are offline, we cannot warp out of hyperspace. You need to cut those engines immediately before we crash into a system!" said Moorn.

"Admiral, this is Scraps! The Engineers and I are working on cutting the power, but there is one problem!" the engineer replied.

"What would that be?" Moorn asked.

"If we cut off the engine power, we also need to deactivate power throughout the entire ship to prevent an energy surge! I need your authorization to do it!" Scraps answered.

Moorn had to make a decision, warping out of hyperspace would mean they would have to lay dead in space for a while, but there were no other options.

"Do it, we must save as much of the ship as we can!" Moorn replied.

"Understood Admiral, we will cut all power once you have made the announcement! Scraps out!" said the engineer, as the hologram faded.

Admiral Moorn walked towards the front of the bridge and used the PA system.

 **PA: "Attention, all personnel, this is Admiral Moorn speaking, we have decided to cut all power in order to cease our warp, and to prevent a power deficit. Hold on tight! We are turning off all power in one minute, restoration will be in 20. Moorn out."**

* * *

 **Beverend Mess Hall:**

Terra Fal was sitting down with other scientists in the mess hall, they were to wait until they had finally put the Venator on a fixed course to their destination.

"The Prime Minister, was without a doubt targetted as the imperial's highest priority." said the Head Scientist.

"Yes, they were trying to stretch our influence thin, as we supplied troops for one of the largest wars in the galaxy." replied one of the Scientists.

"I just hope we can get to Mon Calamari in tim-" said the Head Scientist, as he was abruptly interrupted.

 **PA: "Attention, all personnel, this is Admiral Moorn speaking, we have decided to cut all power in order to cease our warp, and to prevent a power deficit. Hold on tight! We are turning off all power in one minute, restoration will be in 20. Moorn out."**

"Ceasing all power? Is he trying to kill us?" said one of the scientists.

"No, I'm sure life support will still be online, and that the Admiral has the best intentions to save the ship." said the Head Scientist.

"How will we communicate across the ship then?" a scientist asked again.

"I guess we should wait until power comes back on, right..?" another scientist answered.

* * *

 **Beverend Bridge:**

"Cut all power, now." said Admiral Moorn.

The Venator Star Destroyer, Beverend, warped out of hyperspace, and most power was shut down. It had nearly made everyone on the ship fall over as it was without warning.

"Let's hope those engineers get the power back on.." said an officer.

"Lieutenant, if they do not turn on the power within 20 minutes, send a security unit down to investigate and report back." said Moorn.

"Yes, Admiral!" the lieutenant replied.

* * *

 **Unknown:**

 ** _"Due to the Beverend's Loss of Power, we are unable to tell you where the story is being told, but speech and surroundings by characters will be told. You are to recgonize characters from dialogue alone until the power to the ship has been restored. If a third party arrives to the ship, they will not be affected. Good luck." - Narrator_**

Several figures were walking down a corridor and went up to what appears to be a staircase. One of them had spoken.

"Sir, we must report to the Admiral immediately, now that we have secured the Cargo Bay." said the figure.

The figure infront of the group turned around and replied, "I know, Valey, we're heading to the bridge on foot since the power's out, meaning the elevators are not operational and neither is the hololift."

"I see, sir." said the first figure.

As they continued walking up the staircase, they saw two other figures on the next floor that seemed to be patrolling.

"Troopers, can you guide us to the bridge? We aren't well acquainted with the ship." said the figure infront of the group.

One of them had quickly responded, "Sorry, Commander, we've been ordered to ensure no problems arise on this floor while the power's out, however we can direct you a path."

"Quickly, the sooner we get there, the sooner this ship will arrive at Mon Calamari." said the figure infront.

The two figures nodded and directed them to their next path.

* * *

 **Unknown:**

Several figures in a seemingly large room appeared to be operating on large turbines. They seemed to be working in a quick manner.

One of the figures spoke to the others, "We should be able to activate the reactors now, have we stabilized the engines?"

Another figure had walked up to the first figure and replied, "Scraps, sir, the ship will be operational again in within 2 minutes, we are almost finished repairing the damage taken from the Spiral's explosion."

The first figure was relieved, he than spoke again, "Alright, turn on the power once you've finished repairing the engines."

"Understood, sir!" said the second figure.

A couple minutes later, a figure accessed what appeared to be a panel inside a room that many would assume was the "control room."

The figure yelled, "Alright! We're turning on the power in five!"

"Four..!"

"Three..!"

"Two..!"

"One..!"

 _ **"Here, the ship was regaining power, the Beverend's power was finally restored."**_

* * *

 **Beverend Bridge:**

"I've had enough of this, send a security detai-" said Moorn, as he was suddenly interrupted.

Lights and screens were flashing up, and the ship was no longer idle.

"Nevermind." said Moorn, as he stood up and walked to the front of the bridge.

An officer walked up behind him and said, "Admiral, the engineers have successfully reactivated the ship, they require your presence at the holotable."

Moorn nodded, and proceeded to walk to the holotable, and turned it on.

A figure, lit up infront of him.

"Admiral, we have successfully regained the ship's power." said the figure.

"Well done, Scraps. I assume our navigational systems are also fixed?" said Moorn.

Scraps replied, "Yes, sir. I am sure it has rebooted now that we have restarted the reactors, however there is one problem."

"What is that?" Moorn questioned.

"It appears that the hyperdrive is not functioning, it was damaged from the explosion to the point where it couldn't function anymore, however the engines are fixed and we are able to move around at normal power with the Beverend." Scraps explained.

"It seems our arrival will be delayed, but well done." Moorn replied.

"Understood Admiral, Scraps out." said the figure.

The holotable turned off, and the entrance of the bridge opened.

It was Commander Onder and his platoon, Onder had walked up to the Admiral on the other side of the table.

"Admiral, the Cargo Bay has been secured, the power was restored more quickly than I thought." said the Commander.

"It was all thanks to our Maintenance Head, however the hyperdrive is disabled and beyond repair." Moorn replied.

"I assume navigation was restored, sir?" said Onder.

"Yes, get Head Scientist Terra Fal up here, we'll be able to-" Moorn replied, as he was suddenly interrupted by the yelling of an officer.

"Admiral! We have a ship coming out of hyperspace!" yelled the officer.

Moorn and Onder quickly ran to the front of the bridge to see what was about to appear.

* * *

 **Note: Did you enjoy the chapter? Why not give a review or favorite it?**

 **Keep in mind that "To be continued.." means the Chapter is not complete, which was used in this Chapter, which is now completed.**

 **In the next chapter, was a sudden encounter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Negotiations

**Note: Chapter 4 already? I'll always write new chapters when I have the time, or when I feel like it.**

 **I have made some recent logical changes to this chapter! If you have not read this chapter yet, ignore this note!**

* * *

 _"The Beverend has been saved! Thanks to the combined efforts and haste decisions of the crew, they are planning to return to Mon Calamari, and what's left of the Clone Uprising. However, the explosion has damaged the ship's hyperdrive, and Commander Onder has yet to find the scientists aboard the ship! After the ship was restored, the Beverend is now being met by whom, friend or foe? It is up to the Admiral to figure the outcome, in order to survive."_

* * *

 **Beverend Bridge:**

"Ready the batteries! We don't know what's arriving! Battlestations!" yelled Admiral Moorn.

An alarm sounded, and the bridge lit up red to signify a battle was commencing.

"Admiral! It will arrive in 10 seconds!" yelled the lieutenant.

Commander Onder instead responded, "Prepare fighters and have combatant personnel on standby!"

"Understood, Commander!" said the lieutenant.

The incoming ship finally appeared.

"Corvette Class spotted, Admiral! It carries 4 laser cannons and 2 turbolasers!" an officer yelled.

Admiral Moorn than spoke, "I don't recognize that design, they may be pirates."

"Admiral, that corvette is similar to the Consular Class Republic Cruiser, it was built by the Corellians." Onder said.

"I need to know why and what brung that corvette here. Hail them!" yelled Moorn.

* * *

 **Corvette Bridge:**

"Senator! It's the imperials!" yelled the Corvette Captain.

The Senator walked to the front of the bridge and saw what appeared to be a Venator Star Destroyer.

"Flee immediately! We cannot risk 'her' death!" yelled the Senator.

Suddenly, beeping was heard on the bridge, and one of the officers said, "Senator Organa, they are hailing us!"

"Ignore them, we must not pass any chance to escape!" yelled the Senator.

"Sir, we've scanned their ship, their batteries are active, we may be killed!" yelled the Captain.

"We have no choice but to surrender, Senator!" yelled an officer.

The Senator was panicking, he had to make a decision.

"Hide 'her' somewhere safe incase we get boarded, put them through." the Senator replied.

"Understood!" said the Captain.

* * *

 **Beverend Bridge:**

"Sir, it's taking them a while to respond to our hail." said the lieutenant.

"I'm curious why that ship suddenly appeared after we were thrown off course." Moorn remarked.

Commander Onder walked towards the Admiral and said, "How are we going to introduce ourselves? The Republic was made into an Empire."

Moorn had realized that the corvette may identify his ship as an Imperial Destroyer, he picked a faction name.

"Should we have to introduce ourselves, we are part of the 'Republic Remnant." said Moorn.

Everyone who heard Moorn's proposal for a faction name was confused, or were shocked.

"Are you sure, sir? If that corvette was sent from the Imperials, we may be compromised." said Onder.

"If we find out they were sent from the imperials, we'll destroy that corvette." said Moorn.

Suddenly, an officer yelled, "Admiral! They have received our hail!"

"Put them through." said Moorn, as he walked towards the holotable.

A figure appeared, who was in formal clothing next to someone resembling an officer.

"State your name, ship designation, faction, and your purpose for being here." Moorn asked.

"I am Senator Bail Organa, formerly a part of the Galactic Senate. This ship is designated as 'Tantive IV.' We are an independent faction, and were on route to a nearby planet until our engines cut short." the figure replied.

"I assume you are imperials, yes? Don't destroy our ship, we surrender." the figure added.

Moorn had expected this, it was time to introduce themselves, whether or not the corvette is part of the Galactic Empire was a coin toss.

"Greetings Senator, fortunately, we are not with the imperials." Moorn replied.

* * *

 **Tantive IV Bridge:**

"You're bluffing." said the Senator, as he heard those words.

The hologram infront of the Senator was no other than Admiral Moorn.

Moorn had replied, "This ship is the Venator, 'Beverend,' we have no allegiance towards the Galactic Empire, and are a part of a Republic Remnant."

The Senator was surprised, but he did not believe them, and said, "If you were really part of some 'Republic Remnant,' you wouldn't have told us."

"Unfortunately for you, we are, and that's why your ship will be destroyed if we find out you are part of the Galactic Empire." said Moorn.

Suddenly, the corvette was gripped by a magnetic force.

"Senator! We've been caught in a tractor beam!" yelled the Captain.

"Let us go immediately! We are not with the imperials!" yelled the Senator.

"That's for us to find out, prepare to be boarded, Senator." said Moorn.

Than, a figure resembling a clone trooper commander, with Phase II armor and a pauldron walked beside the Admiral.

"You're with the imperials.. a clone being beside you is proof enough." Organa said.

"We are only searching your ship to prove you aren't, we have no allegiance to the imperials, if you fire upon our boarding party, we have no choice but to fire upon you." Moorn replied.

The hologram faded.

"Do not let them board this ship! Call the ' **guardian** ' fleet to our position now!" yelled Organa.

"Understood, sir! They've been on standby in a nearby sector! They will arrive in two minutes!" an officer replied.

* * *

 **Beverend Bridge:**

"We cannot risk letting the imperials know of our existence, board their ship and find out their real intentions!" Moorn yelled.

"Admiral, we cannot open the hangar bays unless we turn off the tractor beam!" an officer explained.

"We have boarding craft on the 11th deck, however they may be obsolete." the lieutenant added.

Moorn needed to act quickly, for he knew that the Corvette may have sent a distress signal already, if worse came to worst, he would have to make the ship hostage.

"Do it quickly!" Moorn said.

"Sir, it'll take us a few minutes, but we'll board that corvette as soon as possible." Onder replied.

"Once we're done with the corvette, set a course for the nearest system." the Admiral added.

Everyone on the bridge replied, "Understood!"

* * *

 **Tantive IV Bridge:**

"Senator, our fleet is arriving now!" said the Captain.

Organa had sighed of relief, "Make sure our engines are repaired once the fighting starts!"

The Senator went to the hologram and spoke to a figure who appeared.

"Lieutenant Antillies! We have been tractor beamed by a Venator! Destroy their tractor beam and get us out of here!" yelled Organa.

"Understood, Senator. We are arriving in your sector now. Three Nebulon-B Frigates, 2 Corvettes and the Sundered Heart will secure you."

* * *

 **Beverend Bridge:**

"Admiral, we have a medium sized fleet warping out of hyperspace!" yelled an officer.

"It's their reinforcements! Shields up! Prepare the batteries!" Moorn quickly replied.

The lieutenant quickly told the Admiral, "Sir, Onder and his team say the boarding craft isn't functional."

"Damnit! We cannot lead the imperials to our home base! Get the starfighters ready!" said the Admiral.

"Sir, we have to deactivate the tractor beam-" said the lieutenant.

"We've lost our chance, engage them once they're in range!" said Moorn.

As soon as he said those words, the fleet had warped out of hyperspace, launched fighters, and began their attack.

"Those don't look like imperial ships, but they are definitely NOT friendly!" yelled an officer.

* * *

 **Valarity Sector:**

 _ **"Both the Beverend and Rebel Fleet were in the Valarity Sector, this setting covers the entire battle between The Sundered Heart's Fleet and the Republican Venator."**_

 **PA: "This is not a drill, all pilots report to your fighters, prepare for combat! Non-essential personnel report to your designated safezones!"**

14 clone pilots were jumping into their ARC-170 starfighters and prepared to take off, alongside many other bomber and fighter squadrons.

Crew members were signalling the fighters for take off, the squadron exited the hangar bay, and the clone pilots were about to face what would eventually turn into 'The Rebel Alliance.'

One of the fourteen pilots was designated as squadron leader, he began to speak on his squadron's comms, "All pilots, this is Reaver, we must take out the flagship immedately! Shawl Squadron on me!"

The fighter squadron approached an enemy unit of X-Wings, and began their attack.

A republican bomber squadron targetted the "Sundered Heart" and prepared to fire their torpedoes.

"Target their engines! Deploy torpedoes!" yelled the Squadron Leader.

Suddenly, the corvette fired upon the squadron, with a large hail of anti-craft turbolasers.

"Break off!"

"We can't hold on!"

"I've lost my engines!"

...were the words of the squadron pilots, followed by yells and screams as they were annihilated by the Sundered Heart.

On the Beverend Bridge, Moorn was running out of options.

"Their technology is far surpassing ours, we can't get a single hit on their flagship!" yelled the lieutenant.

Onder had arrived on the bridge and told Moorn, "Admiral, we must retreat now! They will rip us to shreds!"

Moorn replied, "We are alone, and the hyperdrive is disabled, we won't be able to outrun them."

An officer began yelling, "Admiral! Enemy bomber squadron on our port side! They're targeting our combat bridge!"

"Brace!" yelled the Admiral.

Onder and Moorn were on the navigational bridge, meaning the bridge next to them was being targetted by a rebel bomber squadron.

The torpedoes hit the bridge, and a loud explosion was heard from the impacts.

"The combat bridge's shields are under 20 percent! We will begin experiencing hull damage if we don't do something quickly Admiral!" an officer yelled.

"Bring the ship about and recall our fighters! I have an idea!" yelled Moorn.

Shawl Squadron was receiving heavy losses, they were down 5 pilots with 9 left.

 **Shawl 4: "We're getting no hits on their frigates, sir!"**

 **Shawl 7: "Damnit, were we sent out on a suicide mission?!"**

 **Bridge: "All squadrons, recall, return to the hangar bays immediately!"**

 **Reaver: "We're retreating?!"**

 **Shawl 2: "We've lost half our squadron! We need to avenge them!"**

 **Shawl 3: "Sir, there's an opening in that frigate!"**

The pilot recognized a fatal flaw in one of the Nebulon-B Frigates designs.

 ** _"When the Nebulon Frigates were first used, they were experimental and were not designed for major space battles at the time, meaning they were very fragile on their base hull." -Narrator._**

"What are you doing?!" yelled Reaver.

Shawl 3 had flew directly into the middle section of the Nebulon-B Frigate, this severely destroyed the reactor, causing the frigate to experience a colossal explosion.

One of the Nebulon-B frigates, exploded.

On the bridge of the Sundered Heart, Antillies had watched the explosion from his bridge.

"Lieutenant! We've lost a frigate!" yelled an officer.

"Those imperials will pay for this! Send another bomber squadron and destroy their bridge now!" Antillies replied.

"Our next deployment will be in 3 minutes!" said the officer.

On the bridge of the Beverend, Moorn and his ship continued to receive heavy losses.

"Admiral, we've taken out one of their frigates!" an officer said.

"That's impossible, their shields outmatch ours!" the lieutenant spoke.

The Admiral still did not see any hope of victory, and said, "We're outnumbered and outgunned, we have to leave as fast as possible."

An officer had ran to the Admiral, "SIR, TWO DESTROYER-CLASS SHIPS ARE ENTERING OUR SECTOR!"

"More?!" yelled Admiral Moorn.

Onboard the bridge of the Tantive IV, Senator Organa and Lieutenant Antillies were discussing something via hologram.

"Senator Organa, we are detecting two ships heading towards our sector." said Antillies.

"Are they yours?" Organa questioned.

"Unfortunately, no. We have identified them as Destroyer-Class ships, we can assume that Venator has brought it's reinforcements." he replied.

"Damnit, what options do we have?" said Organa.

An officer ran up to Lieutenant Antillies and whispered into his ear. Afterwards, the Lieutenant began to speak,

"Senator, they are arriving now." said the Lieutenant.

* * *

 **Note: Hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter! What will become of the Beverend and it's crew, and who has joined the clash? Find out.. in the next chapter.**


	5. (Important Note)

**Note: So after rereading what has been published so far in the current story, I noticed some time errors and issues in both dialogue and the story itself, as I was simply throwing things around to see what would work. I apologize for not have been updating this story for a couple months, and as a result, I have lost the fifth chapter's original document, meaning I need to write it up all over again. This is a hobby of mine, and I wish to find time for it. Hopefully I can update it again shortly with new chapters, and as long as it's enjoyable, I don't have to worry about things being accurate historically or otherwise.**

 **Chapter 5-8 releases this fall!**

 **If I am fortunate, I will try to fix these issues that I mentioned previously.**


	6. Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitors

**[IMPORTANT WRITER'S NOTE: It's been way too long since I last updated this story, and with real-life tasks getting in the way, (with a bit of procrastination) it has been difficult to bring my attention towards hoping to continue this story and revamp chapters for clarity and to cover up plot holes as it progresses. I extend an apology to readers since it's been almost a year since "A Clone Uprising" was last updated.**

 **Chapters that have been "revamped" will be marked/edited with a '** **2019 REVISED UPDATE** **' at the beginning of the chapter. It is not encouraged, but recommended to reread any of these chapters if you already have as I intend to only make "minor" changes for time period consistency, since the "Kamino Uprising" in this story takes place about five years after the events of Order 66, contrary to what may have been said in the beginning chapters.**

 **I will clarify that, 'A Clone Uprising' does take place in the Star Wars universe but is an alternate historical route from canon in between Episodes III "Revenge of the Sith," and IV "A New Hope."**

 **An effort will be made to push out chapter(s) every one or two months.**

 **Once I've applied the final drafts to those chapters, this notice will be removed.**

* * *

 **Note: Our story continues in the fifth chapter of 'Star Wars: A Clone Uprising.' I'll try not to disappoint after a long awaited continuation of this series.**

* * *

 _"A battle has begun between the Beverend and a hostile fleet! After Moorn and his crew encountered the 'Tantive IV,' they had been caught in an surprise attack from the corvette's allies. Who were they, and what were they after? These questions had gone unanswered, as now the lone Venator had needed to fight for it's survival! However, an unknown presence was headed straight towards them."_

* * *

A figure began to speak:

"Sir, we've been tasked to investigate an ongoing conflict in the Valarity Sector."

The person it spoke to looked disappointed, and responded:

"What? Did some pirates suddenly show up in the area? I can't be bothered to deal with that scum."

"We are unaware of who the combatants of the Sector are, but there is something you may be pleased with." said the figure.

The figure took out a pad and continued:

"The upper echelon has authorized us to use those new ships we were sent a week ago, should we take up on the task."

The person being spoken to showed a grin on it's face.

It spoke: "Very well, then. I look forward to seeing the potential of those ships in battle."

The grin turned into a smile.

"Make the preparations and begin to head to the Valarity Sector!"

It was for certain, that a new foe would come into the battle.

* * *

 **Beverend Bridge:**

Moorn was stressed as he needed to keep the Beverend intact and rendezvous with the remaining Kaminoan forces.

"We can't afford to lose our only fighter squadron; we're depleted and outgunned. Tell Shawl Squadron to return to the hangars now!"

An officer nodded and began to order the remaining Republican fighters back.

The bridge's lieutenant, alarmingly ran to the Admiral and quickly spoke:

"Admiral! We're detecting two destroyers warping out of hyperspace!"

"Damnit, more enemies!" Moorn shouted.

Moorn thought to himself:

'There's no other explanation from who they might be...'

After the thought passed, the unknown destroyers had arrived.

He could not mistake where those ships came from. The same ships that helped that threatened the galaxy. It was none other than:

' **The Empire.** '

However, there was something odd about them. They were a bit smaller, and most importantly, he saw:

"Domes..?"

* * *

 **Imperial Bridge:**

"We've arrived, Captain." said an imperial officer.

The figure the officer was speaking to was surprised at the ships he saw before him.

"It can't be.. Rebel ships?! And..."

The look on the Captain's face showed as if he'd seen a ghost.

"A Venator Star Destroyer.."

But what is a Venator doing out here? He thought. He knew that the Empire "decommissioned" them after the ISDs were introduced. They must also be foes.

He had no time to waste, and ordered the crew:

"It's time to show them the power of our new Interdictor Star Destroyers! Begin the gravity wells, and prepare to engage."

"Understood!" said the crew.

All the ships in the area, including the Beverend, were being caught in a strange interdiction field after the destroyers had arrived.

* * *

 **Tantive IV:**

One of the rebel officers yelled:

"Sir! The imperial destroyers have deployed a gravity well, we cannot escape!"

"Damn, they've caught us in a trap." Organa replied.

He moved over to the holotable and began to speak to the figure on it.

"Lieutenant Antilles, we cannot escape with those gravity wells active. Can you contact nearby rebel cells in the area for help?" he asked.

Antilles replied: "We're on it, sir. But we need to find a way to disable the gravity wells. I'll have our bombers work on finding a way to disable those destroyers!"

"Lieutenant, we are still engaged with the Venator. We cannot afford any more losses!" Organa yelled.

Suddenly, the batteries on the lone Venator began to stop firing. Antilles began to take notice of this, and said:

"Do the imperials plan on asking us to surrender!?"

The venator began to turn it's starboard side towards the two destroyers. Then, its batteries began firing on the newly arrived imperials.

Organa and Antilles were surprised. Antilles reacted and said:

"What the hell? Why are they firing on their own?"

Taken by surprise, Organa began to remember what Admiral Moorn told them.

'A republic remnant.." he thought.

He then ordered Antilles and the fleet:

"Hold off the attack on that venator, and tell our fighters to come back! We may still have a chance!"

* * *

 **Beverend Bridge:**

Moorn had already been shouting orders from the moment the imperial destroyers appeared infront of them.

"Focus our attack on those destroyers!" yelled Moorn.

"Admiral, we've directed all our batteries towards the enemy destroyers, but what about that other fleet?" an officer asked.

The admiral was deep in thought after he heard those words, and recollected what Organa had told them when they hailed the Tantive IV. He began to make an assumption.

'I wouldn't know of the Empire using corellian ships as part of their fleets. Could they actually be..?'

Moorn began to wrap up his thoughts, when he recalled that Organa assumed that he was an imperial because of the destroyer he commanded.

He replied: "We've lost the opportunity to conceal our identity, and those destroyers are the only confirmed imperial starships in the area. If I'm correct, that fleet may also help us destroy them."

"You had better be right, Admiral." said the officer.

A familiar face arrived on the bridge, it was the Head Scientist, Terra Fal.

He began to speak: "Admiral, did the imperials manage to find us?"

"I'm afraid so." Moorn replied.

The Head Scientist looked out of the bridge, and saw the Sundered Heart and it's fleet. He recognized them.

"You didn't happen to engage that fleet did you!?" he exclaimed.

"We were investigating if they were aligned with the Empire. After we ordered to board them, they attacked us." The admiral replied.

"You imbecile! Those ships are part of a rebel cell! They are in a resistance against the order of the Galactic Empire, and our potential allies!" The Head Scientist yelled.

"I apologize, sir." He replied.

Moorn immediately turned around to the republican officers behind him.

"Hail them immediately!" He ordered.

"Right away, sir!" They replied.

* * *

 **Imperial Bridge:**

As the destroyers turned on their gravity wells, the Beverend had begun firing upon them almost immediately.

"As expected, that venator is not aligned with us." The Imperial Captain said.

He turned around and asked one of his officers:

"Is it of any threat to us at the moment?"

One of the officers replied: "Not at all, Captain. It's batteries still retain technology from the Clone Wars era, meaning they have no effect on our new modern shielding."

The officer added: "Another thing, Captain. While our gravity wells are engaged, our destroyers cannot move with them active."

"I see. The gravity wells should render us unable to use our engines as the power is directed to the domes." The Captain replied.

"Contact nearby ISDs to help us destroy this resistance scum!" he ordered.

"Understood." The officer replied.

Suddenly, an explosion could be heard from the lower decks of the Interdictor.

"What!? Did the venator manage to break through our shields with it's batteries?" yelled the Captain.

An officer looking out the window replied: "No, Captain! That resistance fleet has sent bombers to engage us!"

The Captain looked out, and saw Y-wings pass the bridge of the Interdictor.

"Return fire! Keep our gravity wells up to prevent their escape!" yelled the Captain.

* * *

 **Tantive IV Bridge:**

While the venator continued firing upon the imperial destroyers, both Organa and Antilles were already in discussion with the Beverend's Admiral Moorn and Terra Fal.

Terra Fal spoke first: "We are well aware of your cause in the fight against the empire, and if you want to leave alive, you will need to help us disable those destroyers."

"I had a feeling you weren't with the imperials when you started firing on them. Those destroyers won't let us escape with those gravity wells intact, but they don't seem to be able to move." Organa replied.

"Our batteries won't be able to even damage their shields, since they're still long outdated from the Clone Wars. They'll only be able to taunt them." said Moorn.

This was a well known issue as the Kaminoans were only in possession of republic ships used before the formation of the Galactic Empire. The only fighting chance they had was among the fleet led by the Sundered Heart.

Antilles spoke: "Our Y-wing squadrons should be able to disable their shields with our ion torpedoes. However, disabling the gravity well would need to take place inside the Interdictors."

Moorn replied: "You mean a boarding party?"

The lieutenant nodded.

Organa asked: "How about this, since there are two destroyers, we can have one team per side infiltrate each destroyer, and hopefully disable them. Can you do that?"

"There'll be no problem. Make sure those bombers give them hell!" said Moorn.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **Note: I hope you found this continuation enjoyable and I promise that many more chapters will arrive in the upcoming months!**

 **Speaking of the changes mentioned, I will be doing some for example:**

 **"X-Wings" will be changed to "Z95 Headhunters" as the rebels should not be in possession of the prototypes until much later in the story.**

 **I want to make it clear that making the time period consistent with canon is secondary to what I believe is most important, which is making this journey fun to read.**

 **Please keep supporting the continuation of the story! Feedback and questions in reviews are appreciated, and I will answer them in future chapters!**


End file.
